My Tranquility
by luvangel-muzikbaby
Summary: A one shot showing even the arrogant half demon can be a sweet heart. After all, rude dogs, were once loving puppies!Please R & R!


_Author's Note: Hey! How's life been treating you? Well, now that school's over, I can do more stories and one-shots! So, here's my first one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! It's just a cute idea that popped into my __head!_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. _

* * *

_**My Tranquility**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the grassy, green lands as a light breeze swept through each blade. It swept

through the trees' might branches, that surrounded the area.

_Swish, swish. Swish, swish._

Among the beautiful scene lay a raven haired girl with cinnamon orbs. Kagome smiled as the wind played with her hair, and succumbed to the sweet, tingling feeling of the sunlight's sweet kisses.

Kagome sighed. _'If only the land could always be like this,' _she thought. _'Sadly, it is in a era of war and agony. There's barely anytime for peace...'_

_'Ah, agony,one of the words that described the predicament she was in.'_

Once again, she recalled the day's earlier events, that had lead her to such a peaceful place. It all started when she came back from her era a day later than she had promised.

* * *

_Kagome cringed once she jumped out of the well. She had promised that stubborn half-demon she would be back after 3 days. However, today was the 5th day. InuYasha would chew her out! _

_She sighed. 'Any minute, now,' she thought._

_No sooner had she ended her train of thought, a blur of red came rushing her way. _

"_Where the HELL have you BEEN?"_

_She looked up into the amber eyes of a very pissed off half-demon. He crossed his arms and sternly glared as he waited for her response._

"_Well, I...um,you see I had one of my exams, and I passed it. My mom and everyone were so glad, that they brought me out to celebrate. We came back late and I was way too tired to come back, so I went to bed. When I woke up, it was late in the afternoon,a-and well,...I,um...didn't really want to c-com-"_

_Fury glowed in the half-demon's eyes. "SO YOU STAYED LONGER, KNOWING THAT I WAS HERE WAITING FOR YOU! DO YOU WANT NARAKU TO GET ALL THE FRIKKIN' JEWEL SHARDS!"_

_By then, Kagome couldn't stand him, and was getting so tired up his ranting. 'He couldn't even give me one day more,'she thought. Without further ado, Kagome unleashed her fury._

_Noticing her trembling, InuYasha quickly shut up. "Kagome...?" he said quietly with a hint of fear._

_He couldn't tell what she was feeling, since her raven bangs curtained her face,which gave him a bad vibe. Once again, he whispered her name. "K-Kagome...?"_

"_INUYASHA!"_

_His ears winced at her loud,harsh, and very pissed off voice. 'Oh, am I in for it...'_

"_YOU ARE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE, JERK! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT HIS THOSE JEWEL SHARD! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT GIVING ME A REST! IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU, YOU KNOW!"_

_Having said that, she began to stomp towards the village's direction. _

"_Oh, and one more thing, InuYasha." _

_He flinched slightly at her icy,cold voice. 'I'm doomed.'_

"_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT, BOY!" _

_Mere seconds, later._

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_The birds had flown out of the trees, alarmingly. Kagome had stormed to the village. _

_And, InuYasha was eating dirt, wishing he would have kept his big mouth shut._

* * *

_The modern school girl sighed in relieve as she entered the village. "Kagome!"_

_She turned to the direction of the familiar voice, only to be bombarded by the small, red-headed fox demon. Giving her a hug, Shippo looked around, and smelled the air. "Where's InuYasha?"_

_Kagome got a glint of anger in her eyes and muttered,"I don't want to mention him, right now."_

_Shippo flinched at her voice. "O-Okay, K-Kagome."_

_Just as quickly as the anger had came, it fled, and was replaced by sudden cheeriness. Shippo looked in awe at the amazing change. "Don't worry, okay Shippo. I'm just fine."_

"_Oh, Kagome you're back! How was you rest? I hope you faired,well!" said a cheery, male voice._

"_Hi, Miroku!" Kagome said as she got off the ground, holding Shippo._

_Despite his happy appearance, the monk held a bright, pink hand mark on his left cheek. Kagome knew too well, what had happened while she was yelling at a certain he-who-shall-not-be-named. Miroku followed her stare to his cheek and a cheesy smile plastered on to his face. _

"_Well, you know. I didn't mean to except-" he began to explain when a feminine voice finished his sentence._

"_Except,he couldn't keep his perverted ways, away while I was fetching water from the well."_

_Miroku chuckled nervously as Sango came from behind him with Kilala on her shoulder. She glanced around the group._

"_Hey, I thought InuYasha went to get you from the well? Where is he?"_

_That's when Kagome flinched. Shippo, unsure of what she'd do crawled out of her arms, and onto Miroku's shoulders._

" _We had an argument and it didn't settle down until I sat him into next century. Now, if you don't mind, could we not talk of him, and go to Kaede."_

_Without waiting for their responses, she walked triumphantly to Kaede's hut. _

"_Um...Miroku, shouldn't we follow her?" Shippo asked, sounding quite small._

_Miroku looked seriously,and replied,"No, we should let her clear her mind. I mean, after all I have some **business** to attend,too." He coughed and with Shippo in tow, headed further into the village._

_Sango had caught the monk's tone and knew **exactly** what he meant. _

"_So, monk you wouldn't mind me tagging along?" she innocently questioned. She watched as the monk's shoulders tensed up._

_Suddenly, he twirled around and yelled,"Look! A great miasma is a foot!"_

_Automatically, she turned around and gasped. 'Why that, MONK!'_

_By the time she turned around, the monk had high-tailed it out of there!_

"_MIROKU!" the female demon slayer yelled as she bolted after the lecherous boy and the poor fox holding on for dear life._

* * *

"_InuYasha, you have some nerve!" she said to herself. She was still super pissed off at him. However..._

"_I wonder,...could I have over done it?"_

_She sighed and made her way outside the forest, instead of Kaede's place._

"_Right now, I need a rest, away from anyone and anything."_

_With that, she headed to find a quiet place._

* * *

"Which lead me here," Kagome softly said to herself. She put her arms under her head as she lay in the soft, grassy ground.

'_Why did InuYasha have to be such a jerk?' _she asked herself._ 'Sure, he's had his share of hell, okay,okay, his life was a living hell. But, why did he have to yell at her so much?' _

Her eyes began to close slightly. The sun's light, the trees' shades, and don't forget the light breeze, created a sweet, carefree atmosphere that before she knew it, Kagome felt dreadfully tired. Her last thoughts were,...

_'Why do I stay with him? He's always a jerk...and...and...Could I...?' and with that she dozed off._

* * *

"_UGH! Could she had been a little less cold! Did she have to send me into next frikkin' century!" _

That's all InuYasha could murmur to himself after the subjugation spell had worn off. He couldn't stand it, when she sat him into next year! But then again, he _did_ deserve it. He didn't have to yell at her for celebrating with her family and resting.

_'After all,'_he thought as he eyes drifted to the forest floor. '_Just because I abandoned my family, doesn't mean she should have to.'_

He sighed.

He'd have to apologize now.

That's when his demon side kicked in. '_Why do we have to apologize? She's the mortal!'_

And that's when his mortal side piped up. _' We will apologize because that's the right thing to do!'_

_'So, she sat us !'_

_'Because, we yelled at her!'_

_'We only yelled at her because when she's in her world,YOU get worried!'_

_'ME! You get just as wound up when she's not hear either!'_

They both became silent. They both looked over at each other. In unison, they said,_' Is it possible...? Could we...?'_

InuYasha shook his head. No way...? Or...?

He sighed,heavily this time.

Way too much in his head.

Way to much.

Man, did his life stink.

He shook his head. "I need to think." With that, he jumped to the trees and went to the tree he was pinned to. He always cleared his thoughts there.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala hurriedly ran to Kaede's hut.

"Ye running so fast, like demon was at your heels. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Kaede. Don't worry, there's no demons, only a sudden rain shower," Shippo informed the wise,old miko.

"We didn't have any source of cover, so we ran back...and..." Sango stopped mid-way and looked around the hut. "Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? She's returned?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, we met her on our way, and she said she was going to you," the monk said frighteningly.

"She hasn't been here all day," Kaede answered.

"Where could she be? What if she's lost or gobbled up by a demon!" Shippo's eyes widen in panic.

"Ye child, come ye self. Kagome is a strong girl and besides, InuYasha is with her. Isn't he?" she asked again.

They all exchanged looks. "Um..Lady Kaede, before Kagome found us, she had a argument with InuYasha," Miroku filled her in.

"Oi, this is bad, indeed."

"Let's go find her," Sango said as she had already changed into her demon slayer's outfit. Just as she was about to leave, a bolt of lightning flashed, followed by booming thunder.

"Looks like, we won't be going anywhere."

* * *

Rain pelted down on Kagome as she stirred from her slumber. "Ugh..." That's when she began to sneeze. She got up and shivered. _'Fell asleep...and I must've slept through most of the rain...'_ she thought, half-awake. Once again, she sneezed. She was soaked from the outside in and if she didn't find shelter, soon...She sneezed,again.

Then, she heard a loud crackle in the sky!

She flinched from the sound she knew too well. Thunder. That means lightning is not far behind! Just

like she said, a bolt of lightning struck a small tree,which tumbled in front of her. It was unsafe, where she was. Whether she was in the open area or under a tree!

No way could she get to the village, because of 2 reasons. One: She was still dazed, and had no sense of direction. Two: She'd be sick as a dog, if she stayed her any longer.

She glanced around and luckily, found a tree that had roots above ground. It provided a makeshift shelter._'Better than nothing,'_she thought as she jumped over the small,fallen tree. Quickly, without slipping on the moist soil, she ran towards the shelter. Tired, and shivering, she fell into a groggy stance.

* * *

"Man! It just had to start raining!"

That's when a crackle went off in the sky, followed by a bolt of lightning! His ears cringed at the loud racket. "That's exactly what** I **need!"

InuYasha was so pissed off! He changed directions and went into the village's direction. Half-way there, he smelled something familiar under the rain's scent. It...was...

"Kagome!"

Pursuing her scent, he went into her direction.

_'What the hell could she be doing in the rain?'_

His eyes softened as he thought,_' Could it be because of me...?'_

He couldn't believe it! If he was the cause...he could never forgive himself!

With renewed purpose, he ran even faster.

* * *

He reached in a surrounding of trees. He stumbled upon her scent, but it drifted, here and there. With his keen, amber eyes, he searched the area. That's when he spotted green and white among the dark, brown trees. Rushing towards it, he noticed it...Kagome!

She lay in under a trees' roots that acted like shelter. She was drenched and her skin was pale...way too pale! He picked her up and laid her against his back. She was freezing and shivering, non-stop! She'd die if she didn't become warm, soon!

He, too was drenched, but much warmer than her. He took off his haori and wrapped in it like a blanket. Then, he held her in an embrace. He blushed slightly,at the intimate position. _'Get your mind out of the gutter,' _he told himself. Even though, he denied it, he enjoyed every minute of listening to her heart beat against his.

* * *

Half-way through the night, Kagome stirred. InuYasha looked at her and sighed in content. Her skin had gain its silky,cream glow back and after he touched her cheek, he noticed she was much warmer.

After he had touched her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes. "I-InuYasha...how did you get here?"

"I-I smelled your scent and I f-found you unconscious and drenched...s-so-" he stuttered, blushing slightly, as Kagome brought her finger to his lips.

"InuYasha, thank you. Oh, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, and saying the word at you," Kagome whispered softly, looking into his amber orbs.

"I-It's o-okay and don't worry a-about it!" he stammered out, blushing even deeper.

"Thank you," and with that she came and kissed him on his cheek.

"K-Kagome!" the embarrassed half-demon sputtered. "W-What was t-that f-for?"

By then, Kagome had wrapped back up in his haori and dozed off to sleep. InuYasha calmed down, although, a slight blush stayed on his face, and looked at her angelic appearance.

"Thank you, too," InuYasha mumbled before going into a light slumber,as well.

Kagome's last thoughts were,_'At last some peace among the war. InuYasha **can** be sweet. When he wants...'_

* * *

And with that the world was well.

At least, for now.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's a little corny, but it was a sweet idea! I hope you liked this! If you like it, please read and review!** Oh, and please check out my other story:) **_


End file.
